sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zor
Zor (ゾル, Zoru) is a member of the Deadly Six, and is one of the villains set to appear in the Lost World Saga. In the Lost World Saga, Doctor Eggman attempts to harnesses the power of Zor and the other Deadly Six in an attempt to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer the world. However, Zor and the Deadly Six rise up against Eggman and break free, threatening to destroy the world on their own. Appearance :Voice actor: Sam Riegel (English), Yuki Tai (Japanese) Zor is one of the most diminutive of the Deadly Six, being only slightly taller than Master Zik. This may be in part due to Zor's poor posture, as he always stands with a heavy slouch. Zor's upper body is white, while his body from the waist down is black. He has short, skinny legs with two cyan claws, with a third smaller claw on each heel. His age is 112, height is 80cm. (2ft. 7.5in.), and weight is 14lbs. (3.9kg.). Zor has a thin, rat-like tail that's white in coloration. His arms are thin and gangly, while he has five-fingered hands with cyan nails. Zor's head is oblong-shaped, and the majority of it is covered in vibrant purple hair, with one bang covering the right side of his face. Zor has blue eyes with yellow sclera, and black markings around his eyes. He has large purple lips. On the top of his head Zor has a pair of horns that curve backwards, with an alternating black and cyan coloration. Zor seems to always carry a blue rose with him. Unlike most of the other Deadly Six, Zor wears fingerless black gloves on each hand. Gallery Personality Zor is described as being "one with the shadows", both physically and mentally. He is a very moody, mean, pessimistic, and depressing individual that enjoys his own misery, going as far as only liking bad news and even saying he wants to hurt Sonic for being upbeat, and nothing can impress him. He also has an indifferent attitude towards fighting, as he calls his fight with Sonic "another pointless fight". Zor appears to be inherently malicious and vengeful as the other Deadly Six, given that once they were freed from Eggman's control by Sonic, all of them launched an attack on Ash, Sonic, Tom, Eggman, the Team Rocket Gang and Tails, before deciding to destroy the world as well. Relationships Friends/Allies *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zeena **Zomon **Zik Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Thomas Jones *Ash Ketchum *Eggman Empire **Eggman Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Cubot **Orbot *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Meowth Abilities and Powers Many of Zor's abilities are as of yet unknown, though alongside the other Deadly Six, Zor has enough power that Eggman desired to use them in his latest scheme to conquer the world. Zor has the ability to utilize dark and forbidden powers that none others dare to use. He seems to be capable of flight, allowing him to float through midair, and seemingly has the ability to create shadowy clones of himself from dark bats. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zor has the unspecified ability to take control over Badniks and issue commands to them by first touching his forehead and then aiming at the target. History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Zeti Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Deadly Six